


Photo Opportunity

by mylatestobssession



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, embarrassed robert, light happy times, tiny angst like barely noticeable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylatestobssession/pseuds/mylatestobssession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after Aaron get back from France he come home to find a brown envelope addressed to him. What's inside it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the latest spoilers

It had been a long day at the scrapyard with Aaron catching up on the work he had missed while being in France. The trip had been fun but he had missed Robert more than he thought he would. 

Robert had been suspiciously quiet about what had happened in the week that he had been away. The only thing he had said is that Victoria was now aware of the Andy situation and was involved in bring the whites down. Aaron wasn't bothered by the lack of information from Robert, he trusted him enough that if it was important he would be told. 

It wasn't until he had grab a sandwich and sat at the table that he noticed the brown envelope on the side. He went up to it and say that it had his name on it. He was apprehensive about opening it. Suspicious envelopes never contained good news. 

He opened it up to find a note say: 

I Know Robert wont tell you. So I will. 

He instantly feels sick and scared of what the he was about to see. Pictures of him kissing another person came into his mind. Let's been honest the didn't get off to the best start. Robert had form for cheating. 

He slowly turned over the photos and when he saw the picture he thought his brain had short circuited. 

It was a picture of Robert, hanging upside down by a rope tied around his waste. 

 

*******************************************************************************

 

Chas was busy serving in the usual lunchtime rush when she heard something that made her stop dead. Not sure of what she was hearing she went over to Marlon and asked him to watch the bar while she went to check it out. 

She was more than a little surprised to find Aaron curled into the show laughing his head off at something in his hand. 

'Something funny?' She asks him. 

He tries to stop laughing but fails miserably. So instead he just shows her the picture. He hears her snorting.

She wanted to ask him about it but could tell she wasn't going to get a response so put the photos on the table and left him to it. She returned to the bar with her own beaming smile. 

 

After what felt like forever Aaron manged to calm himself down enough to look at the other photos of Robert in various stages of pouting and pointing at the camera, clearly trying to get the photographer to stop taking the pictures. 

The last photo was of a dishevelled standing Robert with Victoria stood next to him laughing. 

************************************************************************************

Robert wasn't surprised to find Aaron in their room by the time he finally gets home just after nine. Aaron is lying on the bed reading a magazine when he enter the room. He puts it down sits up in bed and looks at Robert with a serious face. 

'I think there is something you need to tell me' 

Robert looks confused, not quite sure what he has done when Aaron points towards the bedside table. A photo frame stands there. It wasn't there this morning. He looks at it unsure of what he will see. The moment he realises which photo it is his face goes scarlet red. 

He splutters trying to find a way to tell Aaron but stops when he realises that Aaron is trying really hard not to laugh. 

'I think this proves that Liv drew you as the wrong animal because you definitely don't belong in trees.' 

Robert senses the teasing tone and without warning launches himself onto the bed and starts to tickle Aaron. 

Robert loves the sound of Aaron laughing. He wishes he would never stop. 

'Next time you'll have to be there to make sure I don't fall' he says before he leans into kiss him.


End file.
